This Isn't Real, Is It?
by RikuXxMusicXxLove
Summary: Zexion is ostracized from most people, Demyx is a bit of free spirit. These two are literally from different worlds. It may be odd, but once they find out each other secrets, things will start shaking up, good or bad? For better or for worse? Take a look for yourself. Rated M: Depression, Self-Harm, Attempted Suicide, Cursing, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a new story of mine!**  
**Give it sometime, I know it may sound suckish, but I promise, it will get better~**  
**I don't own the characters.**  
_**Possible trigger warning.**_  
**Im sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that spell check could not find.**

* * *

_How do you think it might feel, to face your most harsh fear?_

_Do you think you'd get so scared you might die? Do you think that that all the adrenalin in you may cause you to burst? Or do you think you'll actually get enough courage to not be scared of it anymore?_

* * *

This young man at the age of seventeen was about to face his fear; in an attempt to end his life. _I figure that I may as well kill myself in the most painful way for me... _He thought.. Zexion was his name, jumping off this cliff by the edge of the ocean at the beach, was going to be his final game. His right fore arm was badly cut with a deep gash he created. Blood was dripping off his fingertips and onto the stoney ground he was stepping on.

He was petrified of how hard the ocean waves could get ever since he was little, but he figured death by fright and loss of blood would be best. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing was tight as he looked over the edge and down into the dark ocean beneath him. The water was brutally crashing against the rocks in huge waves. There was a tear rolling down from his left eye as he tried to take a deep breath. He took a small step forward and knocked some loose rocks off the edge before him. More tears fell from his eyes he took another small step. All he needed was to take the last step...

Off in the distance a being was watching with horror in his eyes as he started swimming as fast as he could towards the guy about to take his own life. _Don't do it... Don't do it... Don't fucking do it! _This one thought as he was panicking on the inside.

Zexion was about to take his final breath, the harsh sting in his arm just yelled at him to get it over with. He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears but he couldn't. He just started shaking and lifted his leg over the edge.

The creature swimming towards him lifted his head out of the water to see Zexion already almost there. He screamed out "_Don't do it!" _Just as he saw the male falling to his death. He sped up to as fast as he could.

Zexion was just there in a fall, he couldn't describe the feeling he was feeling quite right now... He never felt like this before. He opened his eyes for a second to see how far he made it down and then shut his eyes again a second later just as he hit water.

The water started engulfing him and he let go of the air in his lungs as he tried to yell out in pain for all the salt water pouring into his open wound. Such a harsh burn. His heart was still pounding from the adrenalin running through him. As he kept sinking down slower and slower. He started drifting into unconsciousness as he thought his last goodbye. The last thing he felt was a soft grab around his waist but he didn't care what it was, he was finally about to get what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Next chapter~**  
**The next one will be longer, I swear.**  
**I hope you like the story c:**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, that spell check could not find D:**

* * *

Zexion could feel his own chest going up and down as he breathed. He opened his eyes slowly, he was laying down and he could just feel the heat from the morning sun hitting him. He blinked multiple times as he let his eyes adjust. He slowly sat up and got a head rush. He held his painfully throbbing head in his hands as he thought about last night.

"Oh damn... I failed..." He said talking to himself allowed "I really thought it would work..." He looked ahead of him at the ocean in front of him. He looked at his arm real quick and noticed seaweed wrapped around him, but it seemed to be in more of a professional wrap than just random tying. He looked at the wrapping around his arm, it was around where he had the open gash and it went all the way up to wrist, where some older faded scars were. He sighed as he looked down. He noticed that there was a note written to him in the sand. He looked to his right and read:

_Hey, I saw what you did last night. I was scared shitless. I was the one who saved you from your suicide. I gave you CPR and tied up your arm in magic seaweed. It should help heal you for about a day before the properties of it stop working as much. You might want to go and get the gash fixed. I hung out all night next to you to make sure you would keep breathing and you wouldn't get carried away by the water. I hope you're okay._

"That was a really big message for such a small spot in the sand..." Zexion sighed as he tried to stand up carefully. "Well thanks whoever you are... but you shouldn't have tried to save me; I'm a nothing" He turned his back to the ocean and started walking barefoot up the sand and towards his home.

His small house wasn't too far. He lived a couple blocks away from this scenery that he tried to lose his life in and he really didn't care about how bad he looked right now. He only felt the regret at the fact that he wasn't dead.

Off in the distance a man, well, half man, sat on a rock that was hidden behind a few more. He sat patiently as he watched the other person read his note, stand, and walk away. The only thing he heard was "I'm a nothing" before he blinked and started making his way slowly into the water. Demyx was his name, and he slowly started swimming down into the water, he was half man and half fish; People like to call them "Mermaids". No, the world of a mermaids weren't like in the fairytales, but they weren't exactly like how a Pirate story would go either.

Mermaids, or as Demyx would prefer, Mermen, are just what they are. They are magical beings that live in the water. They were smart enough to create a civilization all on their own, and just like the land above, there were good merpeople and there were bad merpeople. Demyx was obviously part of the good. The only rule of the merfolk civilization was:

"_Do not go onto the human world and show off what you are. For not every human can be trusted_"

Demyx knew for a fact that there were humans that would do horrible things to mermaids, he knew from experience. But he just couldn't stay away from learning about humans, what made them mad, what made them happy, what made them tick is all he wondered.

He would watch them on the beach from time to time. Couples with their kids playing in the sand, Teenagers having a party, people walking holding hands, occasional bonfires. He was just fascinated with them. He wasn't a scientist, honestly, he wasn't much for book learning or school teachings. He was just a curious person. Ever since he was a child, he just loved exploring and being more street conscious, or underwater road conscious in his case.

Demyx swam until he got to his grotto. He lived in a nice cave that was hollowed out and arranged. He had plenty of room, and he had plenty of things to make his home feel cozy. He shared this place with his best friend Leon. He swam through the door and greeted his roommate with a hello and he sat down on this comfy chair even though it was made from a rock.

"Where have you been all night?" Leon asked as he watched TV. Even though they were underwater, Leon was a whiz when it came to technology, even if it was humans. Underwater was a lot more advanced than people would give them credit for. Plus a touch of magic always helps~

"I saved a human from their death last night. Stayed with him to make sure he was alright..." Demyx scratched his arm.

"He didn't see you, did he? You didn't expose us, right?" Leon asked a bit concerned at his friend.

"No captain worry wart; he was unconscious, I just helped him back to shore" Demyx looked at him.

"You know it's against the rules to go above to humans, right?"

"Well duh, I do. But do I care?" Demyx shrugged "No. Besides, since when did you care about the rules either?"

Leon shrugged and magically made a seaweed sandwich appear in his blue scaled lap. "But to save a human... your heart is as big as your mullet" He joked

Demyx put his arms behind his head and just started relaxing. He had a yellow tail that had a black zig-zag stripe going around the middle of it. He had a lighter yellow fin in comparison to his tail, but it all matched with his slightly tanned skin tone and blond hair color. "Yeah well, a life is a life, doesn't matter whose it is" He closed his eyes and started breathing calmly as he drifted to sleep thinking about the human he came in contact with. The way that his platinum hair looked in the moonlight, how long the side fringe was, how it stayed in place and how soft it was when he touched it. He saw everything but his eyes, Demyx desperately wanted to wanted to see his eyes.

* * *

Zexion came home, he picked up the key hidden in the secret rock in front of the house. He opened the front door and prayed that his father wasn't home. The last thing he needed was to be yelled at for not being home all night. He opened the door and quietly walked in closing it behind him. He figured it was best to not say anything and just walk up the stairs to his room, so he did just that.

He walked in and looked around at everything in his room. He bid a goodbye to everything in his room the night before, the laptop at his desk, the bed with messed up sheets, the tv sitting on it's stand on the opposite side of his room facing his bed, the posters on the wall of his favorite bands and even the stereo he had with the stack of CD collections next to it.

He sat on his messy bed and stared at his hands laying on his laps. He hunched over some and sighed. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the stuffed animal resting on his pillow. A cute raggedy rabbit sat there with a cute polka dot bowtie at it's neck. with a polka dot patch on it's stomach and leg; thats how it was designed, but years of dirt made the white rabbit's color fade. He loved the rabbit more than anything else he could've owned, it was given to him by someone very special and he never lets anyone else hold it without his own consent. He would lose his everything if he ever lost that rabbit.

"Hey Whiskys..." Zexion greeted it with it's name a tiny smile as he held the stuffed animal in his hand. "I came back home, I failed at my plan, I'm sorry if I made you worry..." He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He hugged the stuffed toy closely to his chest and lied back on his bed. He closed his eyes and just started breathing in and out, thinking about absolutely nothing and fell into calm sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: PART 3~  
And now, Im gonna wait to see how you guys are liking it c:**

**I said it'd be longer and I was right~ :D**

So here you go!  
I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes spell check couldn't find.

* * *

Zexion woke up and looked at his clock. It was 5:36 AM on a Thursday morning. He groaned and rolled over covered himself up more with his blanket. "I don't want to deal with all these idiot assholes who make fun of me..."

Everyday it was the exact same shit for him, he always heard the same insults thrown at him, he always had the same things thrown at him as well. He was always ostracized from nearly anyone. The only people who would show him some kind of respect were his teachers. Zexion got good grades, but that was because he didn't want anyone to see through his façade of being okay. He never was motivated for it and would always just want to drop everything, but he couldn't because he didn't want anyone asking questions.

He laid there snuggling with his toy rabbit, until his alarm clock rang at 5:45. He sat up and pressed the button to make sure it wouldnt ring again. He stretched out his muscles and removed his blanket, got up from his bed, stretched out some more and left his room. He walked down the hall and past his fathers room, the door was open a crack and he saw his father in bed sleeping. He made his way to the bathroom and got ready for school.

* * *

Demyx woke up that morning and stretched out himself. He wondered what he could do today. He wasn't a one hundred percent free adult yet, he was only seventeen, he still had his own school to go to, but he barely ever showed up. Demyx was very lazy and he didn't do much at school accept looking into space or sleep, and he figured why go to school and sleep when he can just stay home and practice his music and sleep. Yes he had some friends here and there, but he just didn't like going places he didn't feel like. He was really much more of a "play hookie" person.

He got up and swam to the bathroom to see if his hair was okay. It was, as always. He went to Leons room to see him lying in his bed.

"Hey Leon!" Demyx greeted. Leon was a year older than Demyx, but he graduated school earlier than him. "What are you going to do today?"

"Are you not going to class again?" Leon asked.

"Nah, Im not in the mood"

"Well I'm not one to push. But when was the last time you went to school anyway?"

"Uhm, sometime last week?" Demyx shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna do much today except trying to find some new technology that I can work on, so you have fun with whatever you plan on doing"

"Alright, I'm off to hunt for some Angelfish, later~" Demyx sang and swam out his grotto and started swimming off into the more open areas of the ocean.

* * *

Zexion took off the seaweed that was on his arm. When he looked at what was supposed to be a huge gash on his arm, was a gash that just started healing. He would need some stitches for it, but if he was careful, and if no one got him in his arm, it looked like it wouldn't bleed until he got to the person he knew he could trust.

He fixed his hair and got dressed in his favorite black and gray striped shirt with a little skull on the chest, light blue jeans and tucked them into his black boots. He wore his favorite chain on his jeans and wore a studded bracelet and a plain black choker around his neck.

He grabbed his bag and looked at the clock that read: 6:30 AM. He looked at his rabbit Whiskys and squat to the edge of the bed and picked it up in his hands. "You know, I haven't brought you to school in forever... maybe I shouldn't because I'm seventeen, and if someone see's you in my bag, I might get more shit than usual." One of the rabbit's ears flopped down "But after last night, I could really use a friend..." Zexion stared at it for a minute before he just decided "Fuck it..." And stuck his plush pal into his bag, he walked out of his door. He walked to his father's door and opened it up and stepped through. "Hey father..."

"Ugh... what?" His father groaned.

"It's time for you to get up and go to work, Your clothes for today are by the shower" Zexion side.

"Alright, just leave me be already" He waved him off and slowly started getting up.

Zexion left and locked the front door behind him. He looked at his watch and decided it was early enough to take a quick stop somewhere before he made it to school.

Demyx looked at what the time was, he couldn't believe he was up as early as he was. The only thing he liked to do was eat some Angelfish for breakfast and he knew that the sunrise on land looked gorgeous at this time. He knew because he used to watch it all the time when he was younger. He always wondered if it looked the same as it did back then, so he figured he'd take the chance to look at it today.

He started swimming up towards the surface and looked around and saw that the sunrise was happening. Demyx started swimming some more towards the special pile of rocks he would always sit on while he watched it.

Zexion made his way towards the beach, his little pal in his bag, feeling okay, he realized he might want to try and get some kind of peace of mind before people would make him lose it.

* * *

He walked onto the beach and kicked some sand underneath him. Zexion was terrified at the ocean, but only when the waves got to harsh. When it was calm and barely moving, he could tolerate it enough just to watch it from a certain distance at times. It took him a few years just to get to that point and it was with the help of his old friend, but she wasn't around much these days.

Demyx sat on these special rocks. They would always stay wet enough for him to feel comfy even if they were a bit closer to the land than he would usually go. They were also in a pile, so that there'd be enough to block most of him from someone's view. He just sat there and watched as the sky had a faint pink, orange and just a hint of yellow in it. The blue just clashed with it in a lovely way. It was his favorite site to view, he had a big feeling of Nostalgia hit him and he just breathed through it as he watched the sky.

Zexion walked a bit closer to the water and stopped a few feet away from some rocks. He sat down carefully enough that sand wouldn't go flying and crossed his legs into a pretzel. He looked out at the sky, he looked at the horizon and how lovely the day time could be. He prefered the moon because of how the light would make the stars shine brighter in his opinion.

He took out his drawing pad from his bag and his book of poetry. He put his drawing pad on the ground and had his book in his lap. He opened it up and started flipping through his old writings to a new page. He grabbed a pen and started scribbling down words the he had gotten from a sudden rush of inspiration.

Demyx hummed a tune lightly to himself and listened to the waves as he thought of some lyrics in his head. "The powerful night holds some strong secrets, of recent events these people will never know..." and hummed a tune along after some words

Zexion jumped after he accidently wrote down the words he just heard. More even at the fact that he heard another voice. "Uh... Hello?" He called out towards the direction "Is someone there...?" He stood up.

Demyx got scared when he heard a calling voice. _Shit, I thought no one was around, they must've heard me... _He thought. He peeked past a rock to see who might have been calling to him. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was _It can't be him, can it?!_

"Hello?" Zexion called again "I seriously hope I heard someone else and not just a random voice in my head; If you're over there, please say something"

Demyx opened his mouth but it seemed his throat went dry. He was nervous, what happens after he says something? Would the mysterious guy come to him and see who, er, what he was? Would he care? Would he not? He wasn't really sure.

"Last time... before I start thinking I'm just hearing things" Zexion said out loud, "And in the bad way..." He waited a moment before he sighed, he didnt know why he thought someone would want to talk to him anyway.

"Uhm... yeah... someone's here" Demyx said slowly. He placed his lower behind some other rock, just incase this guy would come over and try to see him,

Zexion's ears perked up and slowly walked over towards the rocks. "Uhm... are you okay?" Zexion asked "You're not trapped in between those rocks are you?" He walked towards them to see a shirtless, toned, blond guy with a mullet sitting on them. _Wow... _He thought

"Uh no, I'm not trapped, per say..." He said as he looked down at the rock blocking the view of his tail. "I kind of just climbed on top of them to watch the sunrise" He looked up at the guy who was somewhat close to him. He saw the same hair, the same body, and then he finally looked into these lovely dark blue eyes. "Wow..." He coughed. "So you're looking lively~"

Zexion felt a bit uneasy "Unfortunately" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Zex tried to get off the topic as this stranger was staring at him with a blank look. "So... watching the sunrise? Its nice huh?" Zexion tried to get this guy from staring at him, so he changed the topic.

"Yeah, it's actually been a while since I came here to look at it" He answered "Im Demyx, it's nice to meet you" He smiled at him to reveal really white teeth.

"My name is Zexion... Likewise" He nodded his head.

"So what were you doing here?" Demyx asked.

Zexion looked behind him _Writing a poem about the place I just tried to take my life at last night _He thought "Nothing, just getting some writing done before school" He said, it wasnt a complete lie when you think about it. "Maybe a drawing..."

"Can I read what you wrote?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Hmm..." Zexion pondered. "Well, alright... I wouldn't normally let people see it" Zexion turned around and walked about two steps before he looked back at Demyx.

"Could you bring it over here?" Demyx awkwardly cringed a smile, he knew it sounded like he was asking a lot, but the whole tail thing...  
"Why cant you come over here?"

"I'm uh... not wearing any... bottoms?" Demyx scratched his head and thought fast, and thats what came up, brilliant, huh?

Zexion walked again to his stuff and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his stuff and brought it closer to Demyx. He let Demyx look at the words he wrote briefly a minute ago.

"_The crashing waters of night and the waves of depression  
Arent really that different.  
Both drag you deep down  
And keep pulling you under._

_It demands blood,  
It takes the blood from your body  
The sting of a blade  
And the sting of water to a cut,  
Arent too far apart._

_The only big difference is  
Out of the water, you cant breathe for a while,  
But you may find a way to breathe again,_

In the water, you cant breathe for a while,  
And you'll drown.

_The powerful night holds some strong secrets,  
Of recent events these people will never know"_

"Yeah, that line you said accidently got into my head and I wrote it down, sorry" Zexion pointed to the words Demyx said and apologized.

"Oh dont worry, it's not a problem" Demyx said as he closed the book and gave it back to Zexion. "That was really dark..." He commented

"Yeah yeah, stereotypical emo, writes about dark depressiong things, go ahead and make fun" Zexion sighed bitterly and put his book in his bag.

"I was actually going to say how much I liked it" Demyx flashed a gentle smile towards the other male. His eyes were soft and sincere.

"...Really?" Zexion thought.

"Yeah! I may not look it, but emotional words like that can make great songs" Demyx said with joy.

Zexion looked up at his mullet as he said that and chuckled quietly to himself. _Must be into some serious punk rock._

"Hey Zexion" Demyx called lightly to him "Why did you show me your poem?" Demyx asked curiously "I mean, as a fellow writer, I dont like showing my lyrics to people unless I really trust them"

"Yeah well, as big as an issue trust is for me, I figured since you're a stranger, I wont ever see you again, so why not?" Zexion said as put his one strap of his book bag on.

"How do you know you'll never see me again?" Demyx asked another question

"Well... no one cool ever stays in my life, so thats how I know" Zexion sighed.

"You think I'm cool?" Demyx smiled

"Geez, you ask a lot of questions" Zexion rubbed his neck.

"Well... I think you're good looking" Demyx complimented him.

"You what...?" Zexion's eyes opened wide at the blond male.

"You're good looking" Demyx looked at him "You look like you've never gotten a compliment before"

_Not really... Not for a while anyway_ Zexion thought. "Well... thank you, I think... I really should be going to school now..." Zexion turned away.

"Hey, I'll be back here tomorrow if you want to keep talking!" Demyx cheered.

"Maybe I'll be back to..." Zexion said back and started walking away.

"I'll be waiting here" Demyx smiled and watched him walk off.

* * *

Zexion walked in his, fourth period class, Demyx never once leaving his mind once. _Was that guy serious? He couldn't have meant that compliment could he? _Zexion thought _Maybe he was joking..._

"Hey! Emo faggot! You might want to get a paper bag for your face!" Zexion looked out towards the jock that just said that as he pushed his way past him and into the room.

_Maybe he wasn't serious..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here is part four, finally this will probably be one of the last boring chapters. I hope you're enjoying this guys c:**  
**~Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have made~**

**READ ON :D**

* * *

_Well, it's time for lunch. All this crap they serve isn't even good. Why do they try to feed up this garbage? Prison food is healthier than this shit._ Zexion thought as he grabbed some water with the salad he got from the salad bar. On a whim, the idiot bullies would just "casually" walk past him and knock the food from his hand, or try to trip him to make him drop his food. He held the plastic container that held his food in his hand and walked carefully to his table. The same table that he would sit at, by himself usually. He had a friend named Xion, but she would always get sick and have to stay home, so he was by himself three out of the five school days. Today being one of them. He had one more friend, but she wasn't around much either.

When he finally got to his table, and luckily this day he wasn't bothered on the way there, he sat down and started to eat his food. _So what exactly am I going to do tomorrow? Am I going to go see Demyx again?_ Zexion ate some salad and held his head on his palm with his elbow propped up on the table.

Zexion was thrown out of thought when a guy slammed his hand on the table. "What's up, chicken wuss?"

"Hello Seifer..." Zexion sighed as he ate another piece of salad.

"So do you have some money for me today?" Seifer asked getting close to Zexion's face with a smug smirk on his face.

"Honestly, no. I just spent it on my food" Zexion looked at him for a minute before going to eat another piece.

Seifer didn't like how calm Zexion was being. Seifer grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him out of the chair he was sitting in. "You must think you're really funny you little emo bitch"

"Actually I don't think I'm funny at all..." Zexion answered a what seemed to be a rhetorical question. He didn't care, he tried to kill himself just yesterday night. Was he really going to be scared again today? He just hoped that nothing would cause his arm to bleed.

"Alright you smart ass, I don't know where you fucking think that you got your new found confidence, but it's not going to help you" Seifer glared at the male in front of him."My boys and I are going to pay you a little visit after school." He dropped Zexion who landed in a crouching position on his feet. "Bring a mop for your blood" He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and threw the crumpled up wrapper at Zex.

Zexion sighed, that wasn't new confidence, he just didn't care anymore. He felt so apathetic to everything before, but after what happened, he was just done with everything. He had been through so much growing up, why did things just seem to get worse? _Again? I have to go through another fucking beating?_ He thought _I still have a bruise on my stomach from two weeks ago when they ganged up on me in the locker room..._

He stood up and sat back down in his seat. He held his head in his hand, this time in sorrow. He just finished up his food and drank his water. It was just two more classes after lunch and then he could go get his arm fixed up a little more. His clothing was irritating him very much because of the damn gash, he regretted it in a way where he wished it wouldn't be so annoying to him, but he didn't regret it because he wanted to do it. He wanted to die.

* * *

Demyx had spent that morning after Zexion left back in the water. He couldn't stop thinking about him. The hair, the body, the eyes. The eyes he adored. When he recalled what happened yesterday night, he frowned. If he hadn't been there to save him, he would've been gone. He wouldn't have ever been able to speak to him, to hear a voice as smooth as silk. He remembered when he had to drag Zexion's body out of the water and on shore far enough so he wouldn't get swept in by the water. For such a skinny guy, pulling him out of Demyx's element was really difficult. He remembered how he just laid on the sand there, he checked for a pulse, and when he couldn't find one, he did cpr. He got Zexion to cough out the water in his lungs, but he still laid there, he was alive and that was great enough for him.

Demyx may have hated humans for a long long time, but he saved one. He didn't want to witness another death before his eyes. He's been so mad at the world because of a certain person's death, so mad.

He wondered what the unconscious persons story was. Demyx knew what it was like to want to die, it took a long time to recover, but he remembered what it felt like. Obviously, he probably may never have known, until he got to see him again walking and talking. He wanted to befriend the guy, he wanted to get to know him, know everything about him. If he could find someone who was like him, he was glad it was Zexion.

He just hoped that Zexion would show up again at the beach tomorrow like they had agreed on.

Demyx swam back to the underwater grotto to find Leon tinkering with some broken things he found. "Hey Leon" Demyx chimed as he passed by his best friend.

"Hey Demyx, have a nice time hunting AngelFish?"

"I only found one, I swear they notice me eating enough of their school that they learned to stay away from me." Demyx said as he sat in a boring rock chair. "So I just went above the water and relaxed on some rocks early in the morning"

"You didn't get exposed right?"

"No..."

"Alright then"

"I did speak to a human though"

"Ugh..." Leon turned to look at his younger friend "Demyx, you know how dangerous it is. You could've ended up just like your-"

"I know! You don't have to say it!" Demyx quickly cut him off and crossed his arms "He didn't see my tail though, relax"

"Who was this human anyway?" Leon asked curiously as he started again at the little device in front of him.

"It was the guy I saved..." Demyx breathed and after a minute smiled when the thought of Zexion came into his mind.

"You must really like the guy, Demyx" Leon mused.

"Well... I wouldn't mind learning more about him" He looked at Leon with calm eyes. "I mean, I'm supposed to see him tomorrow, that is... if he plans on coming back again"

"Well lets hope he does for your sake. Cause if I know you, and I do, you'll complain for a week and walk around like a whimpering baby sea lion" Leon joke whole heartedly.

"Oh hush, I will not" Demyx blew a loose strand of hair from his face and ask Leon to wake him up tomorrow morning as early as he awoke today.

Leon agreed and finished the with the object he was working on. "Check it out" He waved his friend over.

"What is it?"

Leon opened the lid to a box and out popped a small figurine of a human female in a pink dress. She stood tall on one set of toes while the other leg was stretched out. Her back was erect and the hair was tied up in a bun. She spun around slowly to some calming bell music. "It's called a music box, up in the human world, they use it for decorations or use the music to go to sleep. The little figurine in here is what they would call a 'ballerina' I believe"

"Wow, it's actually pretty. Pretty cool too" Demyx looked at it with a soft smile and half lidded eyes. The music really was helpful at putting people to sleep. "Do you mind if I listen to it in my room?"

"Be my guest," Leon gave it to him "But just be careful not to hit it against anything. It's very fragile"

"Alright, thanks buddy!" Demyx grabbed it and swam into his room. He put it on his coral dresser and looked at his reflection for a minute before crashing onto his bed.

As the music slowly made him drift off, his last thought before hitting unconsciousness was _Maybe one day, Zexion and I can listen to this together..._


End file.
